


Daisuga Parent AU

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daichi tried really hard, Fluff, Hinata and Kageyama are the kids, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Single Parent AU, Suga knows what the fuck is up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: Daichi and Suga have been dating for a while now and the kids are absolutely in love with him. It's probably time to take the next step.(Single parent AU feat. Daichi trying to propose to Suga with some questionable help from his kids)





	Daisuga Parent AU

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's day to all the great dads out there. If you're dad is an abusive asshole then I am now your internet dad your bed time is never and we're having pizza for dinner. Enjoy this shameless fluff I wrote in the middle of the night when I was high on caffeine.

     After nearly three years of dating, Suga had basically become part of the family. From the moment they had met him, Daichi’s kids Shouyou and Tobio had fallen in love with him. Daichi had known for a long time that he wanted to propose and he knew that Shou and Tobio wanted Suga to become an official member of their small family to. If their constant questions about it and love of Suga were any indicator, they wanted it to happen soon. Preferably yesterday.  
     Finally, Daichi had given in and decided to just ask him. Truthfully, he didn’t know why it had taken him so long to decide. Maybe it was because his last marriage had ended so horribly, with his ex-husband walking away without so much as a goodbye, even to the kids who had only been one at the time and left Daichi to support them all on his own. But he knew that Suga would never do that. It was obvious that he loved the kids as if they were his own. He took up the slack that Daichi couldn’t on his own and basically became their second father. They had even started calling him “Papa”, something that Daichi found unbearably adorable.  
     It had been the biggest relief in the world when he had brought Suga home for the first time and seen how the boys and instantly bonded with him. Barely five minutes after he had walked in the door, Shouyou had declared that he wanted to keep him. Tobio, who had always been a little bit more reserved, had taken a little more time to warm up, but in the end they had developed a very deep bond. Soon, they were so close that they had inside jokes with each other, Tobio sitting on Suga’s shoulders or his lap and whispering something in his ear that made them both giggle. Considering that Tobio had a very strange sense of humour that Daichi himself didn’t always understand, it was a miracle that Suga was able to. It always made Shou pout though, wanting to know what was so funny. Suga would smile and bring him in for a hug and Tobio would pat his face with his small hands to try and make him feel better. It nearly always worked and seeing Suga smiling so brightly with his kids wrapped around him made Daichi’s heart swell to the point of bursting.  
     So maybe he should have known that there would be no way to keep his plans a secret. He had thought it would have been cute to get them to help propose, but he realized too late what a mistake that was. The moment he had told them his intentions while Suga was out getting groceries for supper (he had moved in with them permanently around two years into their relationship), Shouyou had started jumped around the room ecstatically, and Tobio had smiled wider than Daichi had ever seen him, clambering into his lap and giving him a squeezing hug. When Suga had returned home half an hour later, Daichi had left him to play with the kids as he made dinner (his special lasagna rolls, which were a favourite in the household). What he didn’t see as he did was Tobio whispering in Suga’s ear and the wide smile that spread across his face when he heard what he had said.

     It was about a week later when Daichi decided to make his move. He would have liked to make the dinner a little more romantic, but it was impossible to get a babysitter and two rambunctious five-year olds didn’t go well with candles and fancy food. Still, he tried to make an effort, bringing out the nice plates and silverware and laying a clean white tablecloth on the table. His efforts were quickly proven to be futile, however, when Shouyou heard the door open and raced off to greet Suga, knocking over his juice and staining both his shirt and the white material. Suga raised an eyebrow at the decor but didn’t mention anything, instead good naturedly chastising Shouyou for the mess he had made and helping him change into a clean shirt.  
     Once the dinner was ready and served, Daichi thought that maybe there was a chance of the rest of the night going smoothly. As Shouyou told them about a how a kid at school in the year above them had shown them the cool way his mother prepared his bento and Suga promised to try and recreate it, Daichi anxiously fiddled with the small box in his hands under the table.  
     “Sawamura, are you alright?” asked Suga suddenly, looking at him with a small smile playing on his lips.  
     “Yeah,” Daichi tried to reassure him in a way that was not at all convincing. “Yeah, I’m absolutely fine.”  
     “Otosan is nervous,” intervened Tobio. He had previously been pretty quiet, picking at his food and letting Shou do the talking as he cast glances between the two grownups.  
     “Oh yeah? And why is that?” questioned Suga.  
     “Because he wants to ask you to marry him.”  
     Daichi felt his cheeks flare bright red at the direct statement and hid his face in his hands. “Tobio…” he groaned.  
     “Is that so?” Daichi could hear the humour in Suga’s voice, the way his eyes were probably sparkling and his eyebrows and mouth quirked.  
     “It’s true Papa! He told us last week,” Hinata chimed in helpfully. “I want to carry the rings but Tobio-chan said that he wanted to do it!”  
     “It’s because I don’t trip over my own feet when I walk!”  
     “Well I’m older!”  
     “Well I’m smarter!”  
     “How about,” Suga interjected, “we worry about that when your father actually asks me? Because he doesn’t seem too eager right now.” Shou and Tobio thought about it for a moment before seeming to decide at the same time that it was a good idea and starting to eat again. Suga shot Daichi a cheeky wink from across the table, resuming his meal as well.  
     Trying (and failing) not to be absolutely mortified, Daichi picked up his fork. For the rest of the meal, as Suga and the kids chatted merrily away about other things, he continued to stare at his plate, effectively avoiding eye-contact. How could this have gone any worse?  
     By the end of dinner, Shou and Tobio were rubbing their eyes and yawning, a sure sign it was past their bedtime. Daichi and Suga worked in tandem as they had so many times before to get them ready to sleep. In no time their teeth were brushed, PJs were on and they were ready to be tucked in. They were so tired that they didn’t even insist for a bedtime story like usual, instead falling onto their matching beds with drooping eyes and letting themselves be kissed on the forehead. Just as the adults were leaving, Suga reaching to turn of the light, they heard Shouyou’s small and tired voice mumble, “I love you Suga-san.”  
     The smile that formed on Suga’s face made Daichi melt from the inside out. “I love you to, Shou-chan. Now go to sleep if you want to grow up big and strong like your daddy.”  
     They shut the door and headed in silence to the kitchen to do the dishes. It was a quiet affair, neither of them speaking and letting the sound of running water and glasses clinking fill the air. As Daichi started drying the plates, he felt more than saw turn around and lean back on the sink so they were facing each other.  
     “Sawamura…” he sing songed. Daichi firmly ignored him and kept drying. _Just one more time, to be sure it’s clean_. “Is there something you were going to ask me?”  
     Despite the flames on his cheeks, Daichi tried to remain aloof, setting the plate aside and reaching for another. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
     “Really?” Suga chuckled. “You weren’t going to ask me anything? Not even something to do with a wedding, perhaps?” He was smiling openly now, a smug little thing that made Daichi either want to slap him or kiss him. It might have been both.  
     “Maybe I was, but I don’t think I will now, considering what a cheeky prick you’re being.”  
     Without warning, Suga leaned in to close the gap between the their lips, making Daichi’s arms go limp and the plate to fall into the sink. No matter how many times they had done this sort of thing, Suga always managed to find a new way to surprise him. After a long moment he pulled back. “What about now? I have I helped you change your mind?”  
     Pretending to think about it, Daichi hummed thoughtfully and tapped his finger on his chin, dishes forgotten. “I don’t know. Maybe give me another one of those, just in case.”  
     Suga rolled his eyes but smiled as he leant forwards anyways. Letting himself bask in the feeling, Daichi closed his eyes and brought a hand up to weave through Suga’s silver hair. When they pulled apart, he smiled at how it had become messed up in the back, puffing up like it did when the kids sat on his shoulders and tugged on it. He pressed a kiss to the beauty mark under his eyes and felt his lashes flutter against his lips, his smile on his jaw. “Have I convinced you now, Sawamura Daichi?”  
     “Yes, I believe so.” Daichi took a step back before getting down on one knee and taking out the little box from his pocket. It had been waiting at the bottom of his sock drawer for almost three months now, just waiting for this exact moment. “Sugawara Koushi, will you marry me?”  
     “I thought you’d never ask.”  
      _It could have been more romantic_ , thought Daichi as he slipped the ring onto Suga’s finger and pressed a light kiss to it. A badly lit kitchen with dished still needing to be washed probably wasn’t a typical place to get engaged. Daichi could see that there was a bit of toothpaste on Suga’s shirt from getting Shouyou to brush his teeth and he knew that his own pants weren’t spotless. But when Suga kissed him, weaving their hands together and bringing him as close as possible, Daichi had a feeling that it didn’t really matter. Who cared if they both looked a bit of a mess? That was what happened when you raised children together. _Together_. Daichi smiled at the thought.  
     “What are you grinning about?”  
     “I love you.”  
     Soft smiles. “I love you to.”  
     Just then, they heard a soft knock. Pulling apart slightly (though not letting go of their hands), they saw Tobio standing by the door, his crow blankie in hand. His eyes had no trace of fatigue in them, instead looking slightly scared or worried.  
     “What’s wrong, Tobio? Why are you up?” Suga asked, making to head for him but stopping when Tobio shook his head.  
     “Want Otosan.”  
     Briefly taken aback, Daichi glanced at Suga. Considering how close they were, it was rare for Tobio to refuse Suga’s help. Suga shrugged and said,        “I’ll finish up here. Why don’t you bring him back to bed?”  
     With a soft kiss to Suga’s cheek, Daichi went to pick Tobio up. He grabbed onto Daichi’s neck, hiding his face in his blankie until he put him down on his bed and pulled the covers back over him. “Go to sleep now, love. Can’t have you grumpy at school tomorrow because you didn’t get enough sleep.” A quick glance at Shouyou told Daichi that that would be no problem for him. Shouyou slept like a log and hardly ever woke up during the night, even as a baby. Tobio, on the other hand, had often had more trouble staying asleep, which had resulted in Daichi sleeping beside him overnight on multiple occasions. “You comfy?” At Tobio’s nod, Daichi gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Okay then. Goodnight little crow. Sweet dreams.”  
     Just as Daichi started to close the door, he heard Tobio call out. “Otosan?”  
     “Yes baby?” Daichi walked over to sit next to him. “What’s wrong?”  
     “Are we going to keep Suga-san?”  
     Smiling, Daichi reassured him. “Of course we are. Don’t you worry about that. Papa is here to stay.”  
     “For ever and ever?”  
     It was easy to tell how much Tobio wanted Suga to stay with them. When Daichi’s ex had left, it had been hard on all of them, Tobio especially. He had closed himself off at such an early age that Daichi feared he would never quite open up again. But then Suga had come and over the past three years, Daichi had started to see his son again. He was endlessly grateful that Tobio had someone to connect with, even if it wasn’t himself all the time. What mattered to him above anything else was his sons' happiness and he knew that Suga could and would give it to them. “For ever and ever and ever.”  
     There was a moment of silence and Daichi almost thought that Tobio had fallen asleep. “Good," he stated decidedly after a while. "I love Papa, Otosan.”  
     “Yeah,” Daichi answered with a smile, “I love him to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is probably one of my favourite things I've ever written so please be nice I'm just a bag of trash desperately seeking approval.


End file.
